My Musa
by Word Jockey 10
Summary: Well this is my first fanfic , a crazy person I am as well as a die hard fan of Musa-Riven love story . I have written this story as Riven's p.o.v . These ones are too short but please do review me . I promise to write more one-shots . Anyways guys I hope you enjoy my stories. CHEERS to Musa&Riven , May this LOVE always LIVE in our hearts 3
1. Chapter 1: Valentine's Day

**MY MUSA**

**Chapter 1 : Valentine's day**

**AT RED FOUNTAIN**

Well its Valentine's day , the day of lovers ... or whatever they call it . previously I didn't even used to give a damn to such things , but after Musa happened it was so sure that I too had to have this day in my life . I am here lying on my bed , trying to look at Helia . I so hope he doesn't notice me , well he's constantly looking at that creepy plant which Flora gave it to him (I hope I don't say this in front of Helia) and then he is penning something maybe a poem for Flora and yeah I am right after I saw his I-am-in-love-with-you-flora smile he gives while writing things for her . Oh gosh , at least he's doing something for her and what a jerk on earth I am , I have no clue what am I supposed to do for her.

Okay so without even telling anyone , I just leave for Magix to hunt something for my Musa . Well after 3 long hours , I finally got something , God knows whether she'll like it or no (u'll come to know of the gift later) . C'mon I mean girlfriends are so unpredictable , things like this depend on their mood also , I so hope her mood is good . After thinking about Musa and the gift, I left for Red Fountain .

At Red Fountain things were pretty much different today. Guys were like busy in their own goddamm world thinking about their girlfriends... okay fine some minutes ago or maybe for hours even I too was in that world. But I guess its normal actually just for today I think . When I entered our common dorm , Brandon pounced 'hey , Riven where were you ? I hope u remember we have to meet the girls today , get ready fast '. before I could say anything Nabu asked ' Riven I hope you know what day it is , if no then this day will be called get-angry-on-me-Musa day' . Saying this he and all the guys laughed on me . Oh ! how I wish that I punched Nabu on his face till it would be swollen , then I thought about Aisha and their date today and I felt Pity on him. 'whatever' I said and I left for my room to change. I kinda dressed formal since guys dressed up this way only today . I was wearing an off white formal shirt and a black jacket with black trousers and a pair of well polished shoes .

When we were on our way to Alfea my heart was actually sort of in my mouth , I hate to admit that I was scared but then I was really worried that Musa would like what I had brought for her and would I be able to make this day good for her . I don't know why but I felt that what Nabu had joked would really become true , coz you know I'm such a douchebag and I tend to make a mess of things , especially when its Musa . Well lets see how I deal with the situation today , however I am very famous among the guys for screwing up things . But this time I had decided that I'll deal with my heart .

**AT ALFEA**

When we reached Alfea . All guys just stomped off the ship as if we were imprisioned there , then they ran to their respective girlfriends like wolves ... okay they were not that fierce . Then what , I lost control over my eyes as they were madly searching my Musa and they found her , but then my out of controlled eyes were just stuck at the sight of Musa . oh ya she was absolutely looking the most gorgeous person in the whole of Magical universe . My eyes were scanning her from top to down , she was wearing a red japanese styled robe which was revealing though , strapped heels and of course red coloured acessories . Although I had lost control over my body , I somehow managed to walk towards her . As I came close I noticed her glossy baby pink lips which were calling me (Hehehe... now who's the wolf ?) .

She was like ' Hey Riven , you look good ' and god knows but I replied fiddling with my hair ' not as much as you , I mean you look stunning Musa '. She blushed , well I can guess this emotion of hers very rightly , cause the pale white skin near her cheeks turns red and she tends to bite her baby pink lower lip and then she brings her head down (god , I seriously notice her so much).

'Happy Valentine's day Musa ' I said . ' Same to you , Riven' saying this she hugged me . Everything was going good , I took her with me away from our friends as we sat on a bench at Alfea (C'mon I like to spend time alone with her). We were talking when suddenly we saw Stella dancing and running and of course yelling that Brandon gifted her a diamond necklace , u'll don't know but Brandon had a tough time collecting for this gift since months. And then something struck my mind that may be now Musa will ask me that what did I bring for her after looking at the antics performed by her friend Stella . But this girl always leaves me dumbstruck as she tried to change the topic , she began ' I am writing a new song ... blah blah blah ' . I frankly didn't hear what she was speaking but my eyes were locked on her as I was pretending that I am hearing her , but back of my mind this question was irritating me that why isn't she asking for a gift (after all its a girlfriend's moral right to do so ... at least on this day.

To just end my curiosity , I popped up cutting her talk in the middle ' Musa , can I ask you something ? '.

'Yeah say Riven'

'You saw that Brandon gifted Stella a priceless diamond necklace today , I mean its Valentine's day , you must be having some expectations right from me ?' I finally asked out of curiosity.

'Okay I get it ... but today is the day of lovers , its about spending quality time with someone you love , I am so happy that you came here for me and you are sitting beside me , these moments which I spend with you are priceless for me . And dare you compare such moments with gifts' she said jokingly .

At that moment I realized that yes this is the one with whom I am going to spend my entire life , she's my angel who dwells in my heart , she's my world (staying with Helia , I am becoming sort of like him). I went close to her and touched her lips with mine. I gave her a quick kiss but believe me it was tasty, I mean after the kiss I could hardly resist the taste of the melon flavored gloss which eventually landed on my lips too .

Okay ya where were we ... then after the kiss I told her ' You are very special Musa . I am glad to have you in my life, even though you don't value gifts like you said, I brought you this', saying I removed a navy-blue velvet box from my pocket and placed it in her hands .

she smiled saying ' Oh Riven , you didn't have to ...'

'Please Musa' I interrupted ' I usually don't do this , but I want you to know how important and special you are for me , please accept it', I said giving a puppy-eyed look . (I seriously don't do such things even the puppy eye thing , but from now on for Musa I'll do anything I swear). She gave me a peck on my cheek , which meant thank you and the she opened the box , in it was kept a silver bracelet with hangings of musical notes, musical instruments , since she adored music but what caught her eye was a silver bordered heart with words 'M+R' in it . That was the best thing in the bracelet according to me , as of Musa we'll come to know soon ...

Yeah, I was nervous and out of nervousness I asked ' Uuummm... Musa , how's it ?' coz she till now said nothing but was only glancing at the bracelet . She looked at me with tears in her eyes just after what I said .

And with a sort of like reflex action I replied ' I know you will not like it Musa but the truth is...' . before I could complete what I say , I felt her lips against mine (she was very fast again like a reflex action) . But lets cut it , I was lost in that kiss and yeah when she pulled back , I again pulled her towards me and kissed her passionately (Hehehe... a wolf will be a wolf after all) , I admit that time stops when I kiss her , its just that I can kiss her all my life .

Okay out of my world ... after some minutes we pulled back , then Musa says ' Riven, this is the best thing anyone has ever given me , Thank you ... It will always be close to my heart '

' So I'm anyone ...huh ?' I smirked as I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her towards me , she then wound her hands around my neck , I like it when she does this.

' Well as for the bracelet , it looks good on a girl's hand not in the heart , I guess it suits you if you keep me in your heart ' I said smiling wickedly .

She giggled as she blushed , ' Ohh Riven , you will always be in my heart love', saying she hugged me digging her face in my shoulder-neck region , she does this so that no one should see her blush , she's so cute and adorable and most important ... she's mine .

Well and as for me , I placed a soft kiss on her neck saying ' I love you Musa, now and forever'

'I love you too Riven' she said . Whoa , believe me when she says this I tend to get lost in her eyes .

Yeah this was my Valentine's date , my girlfriend , amazing she is . And then we guys had to forcefully leave due to curfew , none of us wanted to go ... but we didn't had a choice . We bid our girlfriends goodbye as we left for Red Fountain .

**AT RED FOUNTAIN**

Well and so the day ended , Helia was as usual in his dreamworld writing something and as I was lying on my bed to sleep , my thoughts were still pondering over Musa , as she indirectly told me the true meaning of Valentine's day , ya she's different , she is not like others , that's why I love her ... she is unique most important she's mine . I personally had no home, plus Red Fountain was my school so it couldn't be rightly called as my home , but today I realized that my home was in Musa's heart , trust me its the best place a guy could ever be in .

**_More to come ..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Riven's Test**

**At Red Fountain**

Well today we had our Reflex Test and it was one of the last exams we had which took place in these weeks . I thought I was kind of prepared for it but things went wrong ...

_~Flashback~_

Cordatorta called me and another guy sean for the reflex test . Oh ... I was so ready to bash the shit out this poor Sean . I took out the phantoblade looked at him and gave him an evil smirk .

The moment Cordatorta gave us a signal , I ran like a wolf to chase this Sean , I gave him some of my power slashes , he defended himself very well and then suddenly he attacks my leg , I jump but then he attacks again at the same place , this time too I jumped but I lost my balance and fell with my back laid on the ground .

And then I hear the stupid siren while I landed back on my feet , which indicated I lost the match as well as my grades , not lost them though but they will be dropped . Cordatorta looked disappointed making me feel very embarassed of myself.

_~End of Flashback~_

Well after this how does one expect the Rivenator's mood to be ? I am feeling so disgusted as well as angry as I lay on my bed with the pillow on my head . Helia was not there in the room because he knew, this time if he enters the room probably I would lash out all my today's anger on him plus at the same time he knew that I wanted to be left all alone. Then suddenly my phone rings , I checked to see Musa's message which read _'Riven , I'm sorry I'll be a bit late see you at 4.30 - Love Musa'_

That's when I realize I had a date with my Musa , "Oh... how could I even forget?" I murmerred , _'That's because of the stupid incident which happened this morning_' I thought . I quickly changed my clothes , brushed my hair a bit & then I tried to put a fake smile in my face so that Musa won't notice the real me at least for today. I didn't actually want to tell Musa about the incident (I mean c'mon which guy would tell his girl that he lost to some fool). With so many mixed thoughts I left for Magix cafe.

**At Magix Cafe**

I reached earlier than I thought , I parked my leva bike and entered the cafe . I saw Musa with Andrea on the table (All I can say is that Andrea is a Bitch). Well I'm thinking that she's got some work with Musa , That's why probably I can hear her annoying giggle till here. I can see that Musa too is irritated bit by her. Oh my poor Musa ...

Musa sees me , then she smiles . I too put on my fake smile which I practised , I am so depressed. I sit next to Musa. They both were exchanging music cd's _'Ah.. so this bitch had this work from my Musa'_ I thought.

This continued till 5 minutes , by the time I drank my cold coffee and I started making noises with my straw. Andrea started giving me weird looks (and as if I care) , then I started playing with Musa's long hair, then Andrea says "Riven please , its so annoying" (as if I was playing with her hair). I wanted to talk but then Musa gave me just-for-the-moment-please-calm-down looks (okay , so I listen to Musa nowadays) I sat down quietly cursing this dumb Andrea in my thoughts.

Few minutes later, I observed one stupid waiter ogling Musa especially her legs (actually her legs are worth ogling, but only I have the license and there is no copywright) "Just gimme two mins , Muse" I said , I got up as I threw my cup in a fit of rage to chase that Bastard . Unfortunately he made an escape, but I knew what to do , I'll bring Musa on a date again next weekend and take this waiter's case royally. Although by my actions people understood what happened, Musa and Andrea alike. Without saying a word I sat back on my place .

Then Andrea popped ,"Well Musa , thanks for CD's , I'll make a move now" she said giving me annoying-weird looks. "Oh well, I'll leave you till the door" Musa said. _'Why is Musa leaving her till the door , Andrea's not even worth of such a treatment, anyways goodbye Bitch'_ I thought as I gave her a fake smile , when she got up to leave as Musa escorted her.

They weren't aware but I could very well listen what were they both talking , the conversation goes as follows;

Musa: You look pretty annoyed today, all cool ?

Andrea: Musa , is that guy Riven your boyfriend , I mean really ?

Musa: Yeah, I told you this before only.

Andrea: Well Musa, I don't know how can you even tolerate him ?

Musa:(a bit annoyed) look you may be misunderstanding him.

Andrea: Sorry to tell babes, But he is so annoying , I mean he doesn't even talk , fiddles with your hair , makes noises with the straw , and did you see that waiter guy , Riven scared the hell out of him, he is so over possessive. Take my advice Musa, there are much more good guys around , you don't have to tolerate this douchebag .

Musa: (fuming) Are you done Andrea ? you should be happy that I allowed you to talk so much , but FYI who gave you the authority to talk all shit things about Riven 'my boyfriend'. You are a senior so I respect you, I guess you don't even have an idea of what things I can do when I am angry. Guess what , Riven is the best guy in Red Fountain , and I love him more than myself . I think you require a change in your attitude towards things and start seeing things positively , sorry to say but maybe that's why you have so many failed relationships.

Andrea: You pathetic woman , you had it from me.

Musa: I think You got those CD's what you wanted from me , so now just buzz off, I have a date to attend.

Andrea stomped and left.

~End of convo~

Then what again my Musa leaves me stunned, Well its not that Andrea said something new about me , its the truth whatever she said , But Musa ... she makes me fall in love with her more everyday, she came sat back and smiled "So where were we ?" she asked. "Well I suppose , you were yelling at the girl outside , whom you just now helped" I said plainly.

"So you heard everything ?" Musa asked stunned.

"No Muse, but since I know you so well , I could make out that you were yelling at her" I said (I purposely lied, I wanted to here Musa's dialogues again which she used for defending me. hehehe...I am very naughty at times)

She giggled a bit and then continued "Well you know that my boyfriend is so hot , and Andrea thought she could put her eyes on you, And please all this can happen only in her dreams or at least till I'm alive" she said playing with my hands mischieviously.

_'Musa can't even lie properly, how much also she might try, but how adorable she looks even when she's making an attempt to lie'_ I thought smiling at her dreamingly (this one was a genuine and natural smile okay ) .

"What are you smiling at ?" she asked . "I know, you think that I'm an over possessive girlfriend" saying she pouted.

"I love you, Musa" I said still smiling and adoring the cuteness of her pouts .

"I love you too, Riven" she said blushing.

Then we spend an hour or two at the cafe, we played with our feet beneath the table , Musa made me sing . All in all , we had an amazing date but it was not over yet . I took her near the lake (our favourite spot, coz no one is usually here)

We laid down beneath the starry skies , with Musa resting her head on my biceps and muttering her songs , Its so pleasing to hear her voice .

I continued glancing in the skies , thinking about everything that happened today . Starting from my worst test , to my bad mood , then the cafe scene , that bastard waiter , the annoying Andrea , Musa's fight with her , and finally to the amazing date. One thing I learnt today that Musa affects my behaviour a lot , at one point where I thought may be my bad mood might take a day or so to leave me , it changes within a couple of hours due to Musa's unknowing actions (The Fight) , and then she lies to me and takes the blame on her indirectly just because I shouldn't feel bad . Wondered why I didn't tell Musa about my stupid test , I didn't want to make her feel bad , she considers me a hero of Red Fountain , this could be a shattering news for her .

_'But sometimes somethings are better left untold'_ I thought , as I vowed to myself of becoming the best hero in Red Fountain , the way Musa dreams of me . _'So come more tests and exams , its time to show you Rivenator's skill'_ I thought to myself as I kissed my Musa just before sleeping next to my Beloved Angel .

**Author's Note: Extremely Sorry for posting so late , I have been busy with my university work lately , plus I am working on a Musa-Riven fanfic which I will be posting soon . Please do review . Happy Monsoon . CHEERS :-)**


End file.
